The one that got away
by Destiel1993
Summary: Michael was given a task with a big job, Growing up as Dean and waiting for the impending apocalypse. When Lucifer is released from the cage can Dean/Michael save his dear brother or will he have to kill him. M for later chapters
1. His grace

Dean was tossing turn in his sleep sweating. * "Michael I need you to do something for me" Looking at God "Yes Father! I do what ever you need of me." Always wanting to please his father. "There will come a time where two boys will be born on earth. These boys will be the vessels for you and your brother Lucifer. I want you to go into the older boy as soon as he comes into the world. Do hear me I also have one more thing to say, If there is a way for to stop the apocalypse without killing your brother then do that but only kill him if there is no other way!" Michael could feel his heart racing "Yes father I understand" Flying away as soon as possible he could feel his heart breaking. He had to save his brother at all cost he's already lost him once.* Suddenly Dean was being shook

"Dean! Dean hey wake up!" Opening his eyes he saw Sammy standing over him. Sitting up taking in a deep breath he didn't even realize that he was crying until he felt the tears streaming down his face. "Sammy!" Sam pulls him into a tight hug "I can't fail you I just can't!" Sobbing onto Sam chest "Shh What are talking De?" a hand lifted his chin up to face Sam's. "Uh... It's nothing just a bad dream." He doesn't let go it had been a while since their non brotherly relationship had started. He dream wasn't just a dream it was a memory from when he was in the heaven. At the age of three he would tell his mother he was angel sent to protect them. She would always giggle and say he was a hansom angel. It wasn't until he was about thirteenth when he remembered who he truly was. Though lately since the first gate had been opened did his Memories start haunting his dreams. He knows that once his other younger brother Lucifer took over Sammy that Sam would reject him and mostly try and kill him.

Though it had been six-teen years since his memories came back he knew that some day Sammy would find out the truth. He was able to fully control all his powers and was able to hide his grace even from other angels. He knew the only ones that could see the real him was other arch angels like his brother Gabriel. "Dean.. Dean!" Looking back at Sam he must have got lost in thought, that seemed to be happening more lately. "Huh?" Sam smiled at him "There you are, Hey De can you tell me whats going on?" He just shook his head "I understand but you remember that we promised once we started this thing between us that we would tell each other everything." Dean just sighed and backed up a bit but still in Sam's arms. "Sammy if I tell you this you are going to hate me.." Looking anywhere but Sam's face.

"Hey look at me" he turns he head to look at him "Dean we have been through so much inducing you dying more times then I can count. So you can tell me what is going on." Dean could feel tears trying to come out but he was not going to cry twice in one night. "Ok then Promise me that you won't look at me differently Please Sammy Promise me.." Sam nodded "I promise Dean now please tell me what is bothering." Dean took a deep breath in "Iamtheangelmichaelandhasalwaysbeen" Sam Gave him a weird look "What was that?" Dean felt a tear slip out of his eye "Fuck Sammy I am the arch angel Michael and before you say anything no I didn't say yes I have always been him and he has always been me. Sammy I have been so scared to say anything but with the gate being open and these horrible dreams I knew I couldn't leave you in the dark any longer." Now there was more tears falling from his eyes.

"Dean hey look I'm a bit shocked but I'm not mad that you didn't say anything upset yes but not mad okay!" He pulled Dean closer letting him cry once more on him. "Oh Sammy thank you!" Kissing the head of the older hunter "Dean I love you no matter Michael or not.. Wait does anyone else know?" Dean looked up at him "Yes Loki aka Gabriel my other younger brother." Sam just gave a little laugh "Figures that he would be an arch angel but really hiding as an trickster" Finally the tears stop but he doesn't move just breathing in the scent of the younger hunter. All of a sudden there was a laugh from behind the boys, Both of the hunters turn quickly to the where the laugh came from. "Deano or can say brother now? Oh wait was I ruining a moment." Dean rolled his eyes "It's Dean not Deano and didn't I tell you to leave me and Sammy alone!" The arch angel just snickered as he poofs up a candy bar. "What's up his ass Sammwich?" He walks over and sits on the edge of the bed next to the two hunters.

"For fuck sakes Gabe it's four in the morning why are you here?" Letting go of Dean slowly so that they were both sitting up "Well for one I felt someone say my name and only a few people have enough power for me to be pulled in when my name is being said, and well I could feel Michael's grace which is not good for you two." taking a big bite off the candy bar. "And what is that supposed to mean?" Sam was giving Gabriel one of his famous bitch faces, this caused Dean to smile. "Well since the first gate has been opened by dear brother Castiel, dad bless his heart. It means that there a many Demons and Angels that are going out of their way to find Michael. See when Lucifer went to the cage Mich here stayed for only a few thousands years then suddenly he was gone and no one I mean no one could find him." Sam's eyes went wide

"So now that his grace has been shown they know where we are and are on their way here as we speak. " A horn sound goes off "And we have a winner here folks! OW!" Dean punched him in the arm "Cut it out man geez you think for as old as you are you would have grown up by now!" Sam just laughs "I'm hurt Dean I remember you were fine with the way I am in Heaven" Dean just stands up and walks over to the wall "I can not handle this right now Gabe for fuck sake there could thousands of demons and angels coming this way right now and you want to play show host!" He was starting to get mad and lately he was starting to slowly lose a bit of control on his powers. His eyes start to glow. Without noticing Sam had gotten up and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. "Hey Dean look at me!" Listening to Sam he looks his way. It seems that Sam has been taking care of him a lot more lately. Sam leans in a kisses him sweetly calm his brother down, Slowly Dean pulls away from the kiss.

"Thanks Sammy I owe you one and as for you!" Dean looks back over at the younger Arch Angel "Do you have anywhere we can go that is warded to both normal angels and demons?" The smaller man just smiles giving him a nod, before they know it Gabriel has transported Dean, Sam and all of their belongings including Baby. "Here we are brother welcome to my little piece of heaven pun intended." Dean just rolls his eyes. "Uh thank you and sorry about getting mad back there... I have a lot of issues to still deal with, and I don't know what I'd do if something would happened to Sam" He looks up at his brother only being a few inches taller then him. "Dean I'm an adult and I can take care of myself!" He whined at him just like when there were kids.

Gabe just laughs at them "So Dean doesn't Sammwich here remind you of someone else we know?" Giving a smirk at Dean "Don't you fucking say it Gabe or I will punch you harder than last time" Sam just gives the both of them a funny look "Uh Dean I'd like to know!" looking down noticing that they were actually dressed and not in their pajamas now. "Lucifer" Sam shivered at the name looking over at Dean "He's talking about Luci but before he fell not what he is now" Dean looked away with a hurt look "Oh Shit I forgot that he is a sore subject for you brother." Gabe walked over and hugged him Dean didn't make a move "What happened can I ask?" Dean looked back at Sam pulling back from Gabe only after giving him a slight hug. Then slowly walking over to a couch and pats the seat next to him. Sam follows sitting down next to him, taking his hand and intertwines their fingers.

"I was in love with him and he loved me that is until Father made humans and Lucifer started to feel jealous not only because I was helping humans but because father was paying more attention to humans than him. I tried to explain to him that he was still loved and wanted but he was to far gone by the time he was put in the cage. Sammy you are nothing like him yes you're his vessel but you are not him got it!" Sam just nods staying quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry!" He pulls his baby brother close to him "Hey shh no saying you're sorry that was ancient history. I love you and I know in my heart that there is no one I'd rather be with" Sam sighed under his touch. "De I love you!" Dean just answered back with a passionate kiss. Gabe was just standing there watching the show for a bit before clearing his throat.

* * *

 _Author's note_ \- I hope you enjoy this little chapter.


	2. questions

"Hey love birds I think we have more important things at hand. Like I don't know our brother coming to earth and killing everyone." Gabriel's normally cheery tone was gone. Both Dean and Sam looked back over at the younger arch angel. "Right I forgot for a moment however we have been moved to a location where Sam is safe from the other angels and demons to me that is all that matters right now." Sam's eyes widen and then shook his head "Dean I'm not a little kid anymore! I can handle a few angels and demons you don't have to worry about me." Dean sighed before looking into Sam's eyes. "Sammy I know I just don't want to see you get hurt." Pulling him close giving Dean's forehead a kiss. "Now I have a question for both of you!" Gabe looked over at the two "What is it?" Dean sat up looking at Sam with a questionable look "If I would to say yes to Lucifer would it be just him or would we become one like you Dean?"

"What why would you say yes to him Sammy if even you say yes and you do become one who's to say that he would stop what he was doing! To be honest I don't like that idea I don't want to lose you!" He was getting upset at the thought of losing Sam he already lost Lucifer he couldn't lose Sam now. Gabriel Walked over sitting next to Dean "Hey Dean-o don't get mad at Sam he was just asking a question." Patting his brothers arm "I mean if he did say yes then you could have both of the ones you've loved would that be such a bad thing?" Dean stood up and looked over to the other side of the room and started pacing back and forth. "Gabe are you out of your mind! that was so many years ago Lucifer has been in the cage for so long that he isn't the same! you should have seen it down there! I mean I didn't see him but I could feel it he was different and I don't want him taking Sammy and changing him." He stops and stands in place

"Is there anywhere I can go for a second my wings have been hurting for the last few years." Gabe smiles "Oh brother do you need them to be groomed?" Standing up he walks over putting a hand on his back pulling Dean's wings out. "Oh shit no worried they hurt they look like crap" Dean just blushes "Well I mean I couldn't let Sammy know or Dad I mean Mine and Sam's Dad, He wouldn't have fucking killed me or tried" Gabriel walks behind Dean and starts grooming him pulling out the loose feathers first. Dean starts to moan slightly "Dean your wings are beautiful!" Pulling away from Gabe "Sammy do you want to groom them for me?" The younger arch angel just smirks at the two of them. "How? I mean yes I do want to but how?" Gabe walks over to Sam grabbing his arm and dragging off the couch and over to Dean.

"Here let me help you then once you get the hang of it you can do it by yourself." Gabriel took a hold of Sam's hand guiding him through the grooming. Slowly he helps him take out the loose feathers as he was once doing. Then he shows him how to spread the natural oil on the arch angel's wings. Letting go of his hand once Sam had gotten a hang of things. The younger hunter started to rub the oil all over the huge wings slowly coming back to the middle of his back hearing a moan as he came close to the sensitive glands. "Hey Dean it seems like I'm done here, did you um like that?" Sam was blushing though Dean didn't see him over his wings. Gabriel started to chuckle before snapping up another candy bar to munch on. "Uh yes Sammy I love it thank you for grooming my wings. Oh and thank you Gabe for showing him how." Dean stretches and pops his wings back into his back.

"Um I never asked how was I able to see His wings?" Looking over at the smaller arch angel. "Oh that's any easy answer first off your body is build to hold one of the strongest angel's and you are basically mated to Dean am I right or should I ask what that mark is on his collar bone?" Raising an eyebrow at Dean "Yeah so what! I mean I told him a head of time but I don't think Sammy knew what it really meant I guess until now." He looks over at Sam who didn't seemed surprised at all. "Look Dean I knew something was up for a few years now so when you said something about bonding together beside you know the brotherly way I did some research. I just figured you may have been a lower level angel or something like that."

"You did research?" Looking shocked "Yes Dean I did but I had no Idea that you were actually an arch angel! Wait whats the difference between bonding with a lower angel and an arch angel?" Gabriel laughed a bit "Sammwich I thought you said you did research... anyway the big difference is that you have a stronger bond that can not be broken and I'm shocked really that Micheal I mean Dean bonded with you!" Saying before shoving the rest of his candy bar into his mouth. "What do you mean by that GABE!" Dean was not happy with his angel brother. "Hold on now don't get mad at me I mean if you think about I always thought you'd bond with Luci. You two were attached at the hip and I mean I see it now with Sam but it seems to me that you have stronger feeling towards Sam. I was just at a loss as to why you never bonded with Luci."

"Well if you must know I didn't because it didn't feel right at the time. Yes I loved him but something was missing and I felt that way for a long time until I started to have feelings for Sammy. It just feels so right with him.. I love Sam more than myself more than anything. Grabbing a hold of Sam's hand and squeezing it. "What about Dad did brother do you love him more then father?" Gabriel knew the answer was yes but he just wanted to ruffle his feathers "How could you ask me that I already said I love him more than anything that includes father!" Sam looked at Dean "What you do?" Leaning over to kiss Sam's cheek "Of course I wouldn't have wanted to bound with you otherwise." Gabriel Felt a pang of sadness in his heart. He had, had a huge crush on Lucifer since he was a young angel but knew he had no chance with him.

He wasn't sure if that was the same now he looked down at the ground before putting on a happy face. "You two are two cute it's actually sickening! Hey um I'm going to go to the theater room and watch a movie if you want to join you can otherwise one of the larger rooms is down the hall to the right. one of the bathrooms is attached to the first bedroom. If you need me you know where I will be." Getting up he walks away


End file.
